1. Field
This application generally pertains to a tie-down device, system, and kit for securing cargo in a pickup truck bed. More specifically, it pertains to a portable tie-down anchor device, system, and kit that provides additional, temporary, multiple anchor points around the inside of a pickup truck bed.
2. Background
Pickup trucks are designed to carry various cargo loads in their beds. Various devices have been invented to help stabilize the cargo loads so that they do not shift and move around during transportation, thereby preventing any potential damage to the load and/or the truck itself. Some cargo stabilization devices are constructed from substantially metal components that can be heavy and cumbersome. Moreover, some cargo stabilization devices may require permanent installation of all or part of the device to the truck.
Cargo stabilization devices typically function by providing additional anchor points around the inside wall of a pickup truck bed. Although truck manufacturers usually provide permanent anchors within the truck bed (e.g., the four corners of the interior truck bed), these permanent anchors are few and often inadequate for properly securing a wide variety of cargo loads. Moreover, it may be impractical and aesthetically unpleasing for the truck manufacturer to line the inside of the truck bed with a multitude of permanent anchors.
Much of the prior art devices that attempt to provide securing means in addition to the stock, permanent anchor points are directed at systems that require permanent installation and thus cause lasting alteration of the truck bed. Such designs may be industry specific that cater to a specific profession, and may not consider the ultimate appearance of the truck once the device(s) is installed. Moreover, some of the existing prior art devices were invented before the commercialization of lavish pickup trucks that are primary used for everyday, domestic purposes, yet may also be used for utility purposes at other times. As such, a cargo securing device that substantially alters the aesthetic qualities and appearance of a truck is less desirable to truck owners who may use their truck substantially for domestic purposes. Furthermore, modern pickup trucks may also have non-metallic bed liners installed for utility and aesthetic reasons. Some of the prior art systems may not be compatible for use with trucks having such bed liners.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,482 issued Jun. 17, 2008 to Kmita, et al. describes a restraining system for use within a bed of a pickup truck. The system includes a first pair of metal rails disposed on the side walls of the truck bed. A second pair of metal support rails are secured to the forward wall of the truck bed and the interior surface of the rear tailgates of the truck bed. However, this system requires a relatively complex and substantially permanent (fixed) installation of the parts needed to complete assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,241,093 issued Jul. 10, 2007 to Francisco Zuniga describes a securing device consisting of a chain assembly extending around the perimeter of the bed of a truck as well as four permanently attached posts. The device may include a telescoping unit attached to the chain assembly and secured mechanically to the side walls and truck bed floor. However, this system requires bulky posts to be fixedly attached to the corners of the truck bed, and also substantially affect the aesthetics of the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,311 issued Aug. 31, 2004 to Kevin S. Sauerwald describes a tie-down cable assembly that is attached mechanically to the vehicle bed. It consists of a steel cable with loops formed for anchor points along the cable itself and is attached to the side walls of the truck bed mechanically. However, this system does not allow the length of the cables to be easily adjusted to accommodate truck beds of various lengths. Moreover, the anchor points are defined by relatively large linear spaces between the folded cable, and therefore any hook attached to said anchor points may experience significant movement causing the cargo to destabilize.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,106 issued Sep. 1, 1998 to Bradley A. Miller describes an adjustable magnetic cargo strap system for securing various quantities and sizes of objects within a pickup truck bed without damaging the truck. The device includes a strap, a spring-loaded buckle secured to the first end for removably securing the second end forming a loop. An end magnet is attached to the second end for securing the second end down during use to prevent fluttering of the second end of the strap during driving. However, such a system may not be suitable for trucks having non-metallic bed liners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,848 issued Jul. 9, 1996 to O. Davis describes a system that consists of metal tracks placed about the perimeter of the truck bed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,211 issued Nov. 15, 1994 to Gary J. Lund describes a metal anchor bar structure having tie-down fingers projecting from the bar. The tie-down fingers extend from the side wall of the anchor bar exterior of the pickup truck bed. The anchor bar is permanently attached to the top of the pickup truck bed with the fingers hanging out over the sides of the truck bed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,769 issued Jul. 25, 1989 to James R. Matthews describes a tie-down device having a movable metal car in a slideable carrier on a stationary track that includes a spring biased latch that is movable vertically. The car operates by inserting the car into one of a plurality of openings on the side track and can be secured in and released from the track. However, O. Davis, Lund, and Matthews each describe a system that requires permanent assembly of one or more components comprising their respective securement devices to the truck bed that may not be easily and quickly removed.
Thus, there is a need for a tie-down anchor device that secures cargo in the bed of a truck that does not require permanent installation of components, such as metal rails along the side of the truck bed, of other components to other portions of the truck. Additionally, there exists a need for the anchor device to not substantially interfere with the aesthetic qualities of the truck with cumbersome and bulky components that can be readily seen. Moreover, there exists a need for the tie-down anchor device to be a portable solution that can be installed to and disassembled from a truck bed quickly and easily on an as needed basis. There also exists a need for the same tie-down anchor device to be constructed from substantially lightweight materials, that are preferably inexpensive to manufacture and ship.